


Skies of Silver

by Accestii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, fantasy haikyuu mini exchange, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accestii/pseuds/Accestii
Summary: The sky always hails with silver. It’s unforgiving and cruel, but the only source of life for Iwaizumi. After one strange trip, the only source of life shares competition with a finfolk.(Based on Norway’s myth about mermaids)





	Skies of Silver

**Author's Note:**

> I hereby present my work for the Mini Haikyuu Fantasy Exchange, Shipwrecked! It was super fun to write and research about this Norway myth.

The Lucratives.

Puppets hungry for the glitter of silver to catch the buttons of their eyes.

People whose only purpose is to scurry around the moonlight beaches and salvage what they can find.

The people only known as plastic, bottom of the earth,

already dead.

Iwaizumi can’t imagine life any different.

As meteors streak through the sky and tear the sky open, all Iwaizumi can do is stare, stare from the window that keeps the earth with him. A hurried mess of planks and iron boasted the misty, modest window emerald green eyes peered out of.

A makeshift stove, a spool of yarn. A worn pillow and its patched-up blanket. A gun bearing more age than Iwaizumi himself.

And a satchel, with barely a 16th of silver.

It’s all he really needed. Food was stolen easily and served half-cold. The yarn had seen the pillow and blanket far too many times. The slice of silver was for bribes.

If the sliver is for bribes, what in goddess’s name is the gun for?

Iwaizumi let himself have a healthy chuckle. The silver was for bribing Justiventalies, the “deputies” of the Fall Town. Just in case the gun gets a mind of her own.

Iwaizumi offered himself a single glance at the window, turning his head at the mayhem in front. Discord seemed to burn the pale, white ashes of the Fall Town’s shores. The ocean itself would have burned through the intense fire of the meteor’s fall. But…

even through the hellfire, you could notice the meteorites tumbling across the ground, dropping trinkets of gold, iron, wood,

and sliver.

A smile could almost tumble off his face as Iwaizumi reached for his gun. Already, strings of adrenaline pulled him closer to the shores like nothing else did. This was the rush that drew so many people to the showers, a unique excitement that could only end in success or death.

How exciting.

As if it could hear, an ear-piercing ring sliced through the air. That was it, the call to alert the Lucratives. A ring sent from the puppeteers miles away.

A noise dripping with zest and fervor. Excitement calling the same way death was.

With the ring came a violent stream of people, hundreds tumbling over each other in haste for the slices of silver. Iwaizumi trailed close, like a predator watching his prey. It was almost beautiful, yet the wild smiles of desperation and hunger were still ever-present.

Echoing, echoing steps. Running, running, falling. Everyone was stepping, towards and towards the beach…

“Here!” A wild voice, one rough and torn, flew above the crowd. A silence as sharp as the blade on his side loomed over them. In his hand was a chunk of silver, the most Iwaizumi had seen in his entire life. It was a beautiful spin of silver, intertwined so the light sparkled with each bend. It was truly a work of art, fallen to earth from the wills of the goddess. It would make him fortunes for lifetimes.

Oh, how quickly the puppets became wild with the idea of control.

The boy, a quick-witted fiery fellow. His grin was consumed by the raging fire of the Lucratives, his shouts of joy soon consumed by the crowd. When the mass diminished, only shatters remained, tiny, penceless flakes.

The boy lay close.

Swallowing his pride, Iwaizumi turned to set foot against the waves. If he wasn’t fast, there would be no silver left. The Lucratives were fast with their motives, quick to steal, quick to think, quick to leave another behind.

This pride was choking.

A moment passes.

Then.

A violent glitter of light.

A small, beautiful coin, sparkling and bright.

Silver. Etched with patterns with blinding beauty.

Iwaizumi’s eyes darted around. Nobody was nearby, the crowd long since gone. The coin was his for taking.

Chrystal fingers reached down to grab the silver. They were inches away from it, just away from a new future…

“Oh, hello.”

Out of the water was a finfolk, with shining gray eyes. His light skin sparkles with the spray of ocean water. Trailing navy blue scales wove themselves below him, coming to a tail just hidden in the water. His hands reached towards the silver with delicate accuracy. When their hands touched, their eyes locked. His gaze was a warm intensity. Iwaizumi’s eyes blinked fast and turned away from the finman.

“What’s it to you?” Iwaizumi muttered. He had heard of finfolk from the myths that the Lucratives shared, but he never imagined… He spared another glance. The finman was stunning, a royally blue warmth air surrounding him. He was beautiful, unmirrored by anyone on the island.

“So mean, sir!” The finman put on a pained look before smiling again. “I just want that beauty… of course, besides you.” The finman offered a wink. Iwaizumi flushed before shaking his head. Finfolk had a natural affinity for silver, so much so that they would forget their victims they had come for. It was rare for finfolk to find delight in humans over their namesake silver…

“Sure you can have it.” Iwaizumi lifted up the coin and inspected it. “If these things were like candy.” Iwaizumi peered over at the finman’s smile-turned pout.

“These things fall from the sky,” the finman whined, “They’re basically like candy!”

“Well, if you put it that way…” Iwaizumi flipped the coin and tore it from the air. “No.” The finman let out a sigh and turned over, chestnut hair sprawled in the sand. He twisted his fingers into a knot and dropped them into the sand.

“At least tell me your name. Leave me with something that will make my day.” Iwaizumi stared at the finman’s eyes. He was certainly curious, unlike any of the myths spiraling around the Lucratives. His audacity was that of a child, but his air was like a king.

“Iwaizumi Hajime.” He dropped the coin beside the finman. His eyes immediately shone bright and stared at the coin, then Iwaizumi.

“Oikawa. I mean- Oikawa Tooru! I-I’ll remember you, for sure! You’ll be the first to see our palaces! ” Oikawa grabbed the coin and spun with delight in the water. It left him with a mess of hair and Iwaizumi with a smile.

“I hope to see you again.”


End file.
